Untitled
by Xx.anime-fanatic.xX
Summary: AU Untitled as for yet, may come up with one later.Throw in high school, Innocence as a game and sport and a tourney with a cash prize and what do you get?
1. Intro

Konbawa/Konichiwa (depends on when you read this) minna. This is an AU story for D-grayman. This prologue will be here to explain a few things about this story and give a very brief character intro, which is sort of unnecessary, but I just felt like doing it.

In this story, everyone is in high school and there is a fighting game in which many like to participate, called Innocence. Original, no? In any case, the game is this, people are allowed to form teams in which they battle with others in special dimensions that they can set up, using their own unique powers/gadgets which can allow them to gain super human powers for the amount of time they battle. When our story takes place, there is a fundraising Innocence tournament that is about to take place (for who knows what). Participants are allowed to form teams, and five representatives will represent them in individual one on one rounds. When a team wins, they can advance to the next level. Winner gets a cash prize.

Don't actually read the following, very boring and was done just for the sake of being done.

Characters

Allen: Age-15

Power- His left arm

Extra Description- Gentlemanly, eats a lot, devil with cards

Lenalee: Age-16

Power- Dark Boots

Extra Description- Komui's sister, cares about others

Lavi: Age-16

Power- His hammer (forgot his name for it)

Extra Description- Easy-going and cheerful, likes to make nicknames, very good memory

Kanda: Age-16

Power- Katana Mugen

Extra Description- Very skilled

Krory: Age-18 (Yes, he's younger here)

Power- Fangs, Claws?!

Extra Description- Has an aggressive side that comes out only when fighting and a dead girlfriend. Called a vampire by many

Miranda: Age- 17 (Yeah yeah, she's younger too. I'll stop saying that now)

Power- Time Record (Defensive)

Extra Description- Always thinks that she's in the wrong

_Some Other Characters (Minor)_

Marian Cross: Age- Unknown

Power- Grave of Maria, Justice (Gun)

Extra Description- Womanizing pervert, collects huge debts

Road: Age- 13 (Appearance)

Power- Dimensions

Extra Description- Strong relationship with Tyki and the Earl

Tyki: Age- 18

Power- Pass through things

Extra Description- Bipolar (White and Black)

Jasdevi: Age- 18

Power- Materialization

Extra Description- Twins that act as one, uses guns, vain

Skinn: Age- 20

Power- Thunder

Extra Description- Loves sweets

Lulubell: Age- 19

Power- Transformation

Extra Description- Like a cat, idolizes the Earl

Millennium Earl: Age- Unknown

Power- ??

Extra Description- Very strong, sadist, laughs even when angry/ferocious

Komui: Age- 25

Power- Inventions

Extra Description- Sister complex, intelligent but acts like a ditz mostly

Reever: Age- 25

Power- Barriers (he can set up the kind of barriers that the finders do on Akuma?)

Extra Description- Follows logic and common sense, Komui's best friend, person who keeps him in check

Komurin: Age- N/A

Power- Missiles, robotic destruction

Extra Description- Made by Komui to help out, a little defective, gets high on coffee, weak point is neck

Chaoji: Age- 19

Power- Arm Strength

Extra Description- Loyal, sort of cowardly

Daisya Barry: Age- 21

Power- Ears, Strings

Extra Description- Likes peace and a burly man

Fou: Age- ??

Power- Transform (forgot the actual word, like Eve from Black Cat, ie arms into blades)

Extra Description- Bak's dearest friend, sarcastic

Bak: Age- 24

Power- Rock

Extra Description- Break's out in hives when nervous


	2. Prologue

Hi everyone! I don't own D. Gray-man or its characters. I hope you will all enjoy the story!

"_Neh, nii-chan, can I join your Innocence team? Everyone's so nice and strong, I'm gonna be just like them when I grow up."_

_A fifteen year old boy smiled and patted his 6-year old sister on the head. "I'd love to have you on our team Lenalee. I'll be looking forward to the day you join us."_

10 years later

Dark haired beauty, sixteen year Lenalee, woke up to a bright and sunny day, remembering the day from ten years ago when her nii-chan told her that she could join his Innocence team. Today was finally going to be the day. She had gotten the ability to use Dark Boots and had trained herself vigorously for the past few years. Today was her initiation to get into Komui's team. Excited, the girl quickly got up and dressed casually, then headed to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for her and her brother, humming to herself cheerfully all the way in anticipation for the upcoming trial. She was confident that she would pass it since she knew she was strong.

In the next room, where the floor was hidden by a carpet of papers, Komui sat in the dark, a furrow between his brows. 'God how am I going to explain to Lenalee that the Innocence team is about to be disbanded? She's been looking forward to it so much, I don't want to disappoint my cute, lovely sister who I love more than the whole world…' Komui couldn't think of a single solution. He knew that he would form a new team later on, since both he and his best friend Reever were skilled Innocence players, but it would take some time to regain trust in the world of Innocence, since his last group was being disbanded since one of the members had been discovered doing something illegal, and it affected the whole group even though only a few others knew about it. He hadn't told Lenalee yet and he didn't have any more time, Lenalee had been waiting for this day to come for ten years. Suddenly, he remembered his late parents' old friend who lived a few blocks down. They had a son around Lenalee's age who he was sure, they had said played Innocence. Maybe Lenalee could go join them while he and Reever waited for the chaos from their late group to vanish after a while. (A/N sorry if that didn't make sense. The whole point is, Lenalee can't play with Komui) He would break the news to her after breakfast.

After breakfast

"Lenalee chan," Komui started.

"Yes nii-san?" Lenalee inquired. She was washing the dishes so she wouldn't have to do them after they got back from her initiation, or so she thought.

"Gomen, Lenalee, my Innocence team is being disbanded, and you can't play Innocence with me for a while, or the bad reputation sticking to my name right now will cause trouble for your future in the Innocence world."

Lenalee was shocked and dropped a dish into the sink. However, she quickly regained herself. "Daijobu onii-san," she said with a smile on her face. "Then I will wait until I will be able to play with you."

Komui knew that she was just saying it, he knew that she had been looking forward to officially joining an Innocence team for years. "Lenalee-chan, actually, I have a proposition for you. Remember Tiedoll-san?"

Lenalee looked up in interest (she had gone back to doing the dishes so she could drop the smile). "Hai, what about him?"

"Well, he has an adoptive son that is around your age, and he plays Innocence. Actually, I think Tiedoll-san used to be a champion at Innocence, so you might learn a lot from playing with him around."

Lenalee stomped with fury in her every quaking step. "Komui nii-chan," she stated. "Are you trying to get rid of me? To tell me to play with some unknown person?" (yea, a little OOC there)

"Yada Lenalee. I know how much you've been looking forward to playing Innocence with a team, and I really do think that you'll be able to learn a lot from playing with Tiedoll's son and his group of friends. I promise once all this uproar caused by my team is gone that I'll let you join right away. Take this as some experience gathering. I think you'll have fun."

Lenalee considered her options and decided that Komui made sense. She didn't have to stick to him afterall, right? "I'll drop by their place tomorrow after school then nii-chan."

"Good girl," Komui smiled at his understanding sister. "Oh that's right, I almost forgot. Here." He threw a nicely wrapped present at Lenalee. "An apology gift and a good luck charm for your new school year in a new school starting tomorrow."

Lenalee opened the gift box and found a nice silver mechanical pencil…with a bobble head figure of Komui dangling off the top of it. "Arigato," she hugged Komui, then headed out to do some last minute shopping and for a nice quiet stroll to clear her head a little more.

Komui kept his eye on her as she left, then said to nobody in particular, "I hope this turns out alright…"

End prologue

I hope everyone's enjoyed this chappie. Reviews appreciated.

Preview of next chapter:

Lenalee bumps into someone at a park, and sees him again in her class when she is introduced to her new class at school. She also goes to meet Tiedoll and shows off some of her skills when asked and is then asked to think about joining his adoptive son's team… How will Lenalee do in school? Who does she meet? And who is this adoptive son? Read on to find out!


	3. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! It's been a looong time since I last posted anything at all! So sorry to anyone who's been checking up for updates but I'll do my best to regain my writing momentum! So here's another chapter of this story, where Lenalee goes to school! I do not own anything but my ideas.

Lenalee took a walk in the park to clear off her thought. "Mou, it's so unfair that nii-chan's Innocence team is about to disband." She looked up at the sun and huffed a little at her disapproval. She walked to a bench and took a seat, then murmured to herself, "I hope he finds a new team soon, then even if I can't play with him, I'll still be able to play against him with an official team status."

"That's the right way to think, jou-chan!" A cheery voice sounded out from nowhere behind Lenalee, startling the girl so that she jumped and turned right away to see who the voice belonged to. Some creepy stalker? God, she was too young for that! If this was karma for having negative thoughts…

"Hahahahaa!" the voice guffawed in amusement. "Lavi's the name miss, and you are?" Lavi offered his hand out in a friendly gesture. Lenalee scanned him up and down, looking with suspicion on his harm. "Sorry to have startled you miss, I really am, but I heard a sigh of disappointment and I really just can't leave young girls alone if they have problems in their minds." Lenalee thought he looked harmless enough.

"Alright then," she smiled and shook his hand. "My name's Lenalee…" Lavi enthusiastically grabbed her hand and pumped it up and down in an all too energetic handshake, smiling serenely all the way. He let go of her hand, but before they could do much more than exchange an awkward smile, a voice from down the road called.

"Lavi, let's go! Bakanda's waiting for us!" Lenalee couldn't see who it was that had called, but she did see the top of a gloved hand and a flash of gold.

"Hai, hai! Coming moyashi!" Lavi said. He turned from Lenalee and started to walk away. "Ciao Lenalee-chan! Maybe we'll meet again someday!" Lenalee stood a little dumbfounded at the red-head's cheery nature and the quick run through of everything that had happened in about the span of two minutes. 'He's so cheerful,' she thought. In the distance, she heard a faint echo of somebody saying, "It's Allen, not moyashi for the last time Lavi," and some laughter from the other party.

-The next day-

Lenalee got up, fixed her hair into two pigtails and went downstairs to the smell of some slightly burnt breakfast.

"Ohayo nii-chan!" She gave Komui a quick hug then went to make some coffee for the both of them.

"Excited for your new school Lenalee-chan?" Komui asked. Lenalee nodded her head absently while pouring out the coffee into two mugs.

"Hai," she answered again as she sat down at the table, with two pieces of burnt toast and a cheesy happy face with watery yolks for eyes and a black piece of—sausage? A bowl of chunky miso soup sat next to the plate (Weird mix for breakfast, yes I know). Without skipping a beat, she wordlessly handed over Komui's coffee with a smile.

"Itaidimasu" (spelt right? Wrong? Sorry) they said in unison as thanks for the meal. Engulfed in a comfortable atmosphere, Lenalee's thoughts drifted towards her new school. Would she make friends fast? She was pretty confident that she would, since she was a cheerful and open girl, but what would others think of her? Would she meet Lavi? He seemed to be around the same age as her, and real friendly to boot. She'd have fun with him. Lenalee didn't even notice that Komui was speaking to her.

"..-chan. Lenalee-chan. Earth to my darling sister!"

"Huh? Oh! Gomenasai nii-chan. What were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing important, but I think if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school. Shall we get going?" Komui was going to walk her to school. Lenalee knew she was more than mature enough to get to school by herself, but Komui was her only family and well, she loved her nii-chan so if that was what would get him to be at ease then she wouldn't be embarrassed.

It was a nice day out and Lenalee was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face, the cool breeze that swished her skirt. Komui smiled fondly at his sister. God she looked beautiful! He was going to pound anybody if he got even a whisper of her being bullied, or somebody ogling her… no. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He knew that she knew, well, the both of them knew that he loved his little sister so much, and although she was grateful, she knew where to draw the line to his overprotective actions.

The siblings reached the school gates of XX High (wow I suck with names) where Lenalee bid Komui farewell. Komui gave her a quick hug and abruptly turned towards home so she wouldn't see his tears of pride and joy for his little Lenalee-chan. She waved and turned into the school.

* * *

"Class, I would like you to meet your new classmate, Lenalee-chan." The sexy homeroome teacher, Klaude Nyne introduced Lenalee while her pet monkey Innocence, Lau Shimin jumped onto Lenalee and sniffed her.

"Eh heh, that tickles!" Lenalee said. Lau Shimin, satisfied with the new student, went back to Nyne-sensei when she called him. Lenalee straightened up and face the class, then took a deep bow.

"Ohayo minna. Atashi-wa Lenalee Lee. You can all call me Lenalee-chan!" She looked up again and gave them all one of her brightest smiles. Klaud applauded her.

"Thank you Lenalee-chan. Please take a seat next to Allen-kun. Allen! Raise your hand!"

A gloved hand rose next to the window. "Arigato," Lenalee said to her new sensei and went to take a seat.

"Now, who wants to take Lenalee-chan for a tour of our school during break?" The whole class' hands went up. Everyone wanted to know more about the new student. "Actually, Allen-kun, can I entrust this task to you? Since you'll be Lenalee-chan's desk neighbour and all."

"Hai Sensei," Allen responded.

"Awww, not fair. Moyashi gets all the fun."

"My name's Allen!"

Lenalee hid a giggle. This kid was funny and everyone seemed nice and friendly. Oh wait…moyashi…that rung a bell…but she couldn't place it. Oh well.

"Ohayo Lenalee-chan! My name's Allen Walker, but apparently, nobody likes the name Allen, they all call me Moyashi thanks to Lavi-kun. But please, call me Allen-kun," he said in a joking tone as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. Lenalee smiled graciously and accepted it, and that's when it finally struck her!

"Lavi-kun! So you were the friend that he was calling moyashi! Is he here?"

"Oh yea, he's in the next class. I'll take you there later when I give you a tour of this school…"

"Allen-kun, Lenalee-chan, I'm happy and all that you are getting along so nicely so fast, but may I remind you that this is class? The curvaceous woman towered above them, Lau Shimin staring at them from Allen's desk.

"Gomen" they both said. And so class started…

* * *

"And over here's the cafeteria, the food's actually okay despite its appearance. And there's the library, filled with books of anything. You can ask our librarian, Kevin Yeegar about almost everything and he'll have an answer for you."

"Wow, he sounds very smart."

"Ya, he's got years of experience and has probably seen most of the world, he's pretty old. Oh and here's your promised stop. Class 1-3, Lavi-kun's class." Allen opened the door.

"Lavi-kun! You in here?"

"What's up Moyashi?" Lavi toppled off his precariously tipped chair and bounced out the classroom seemingly unfazed.

"I'm going to ignore you the next time you say it. But that's not the point? Lenalee-chan wants to meet with you. I'm going in to talk with Kanda. Tell me when you guys are done talking!" With a wave and a smile he gave them some time.

"Lenalee-chan! I didn't know you go to our school!" Lavi hugged the girl tightly and stuck his tongue out at any of the jealous passer-bys behind her back.

"Yes, I just transferred here. Anyway, how are you Lavi-kun? You seem to be as cheerful as ever…"

And the bell signaling the end of break rung.

"Ahh..gotta go Lenalee-chan! Our teacher's real strict on punctual arrivals. Oh, wanna hang out with me and my buds after school? Moyashi…sorry, Allen-kun will be there too."

"Gomen, but I have prior engagements. I'm supposed to be meeting someone today…"

"Oh that's too bad. Next time then! Ciao Lenalee-chan!" Lavi dashed back into the classroom and Allen came out.

"Let's go Lenalee-chan! We don't want Lau Shimin on our backs for being late!"

Lenalee laughed as they ran back to their room. This was a pretty fun school indeed. She just hoped she would have just as good fortune when she would go visit Tiedoll later…

That's it! Next chappie, Lenalee goes to see if Tiedoll's son will let her play! Will she be accepted? Scorned? And once again, who is this son? What for the next chapter to find out!


End file.
